


A.R.G.U.S.

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [6]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The fifth dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.Direct link to main work:Chapter 24: You're late, Officerhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50870905
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689





	A.R.G.U.S.

Whatever is down there- we've got the coordinates, and tomorrow we will find out. One way or another...

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

As my alarm rang, I woke up to turn it off, and start my normal routine of getting dressed and ready for work. On my way out of the apartment, I passed Jim, and I told him that I would see him later that evening. Today was a big day at work- we had just finished the construction of the new research facility, and I was selected by my superiors to be the supervising officer for the opening security detail!

Of course, the Chicago traffic would be especially horrendous this morning. And even once I got to base, the occasion today had called for a much worse parking spot than I would have liked. Tons of A.R.G.U.S. officials, and government representatives - not too mention tons of press - would be here for the opening. I made my way through the front security, and then visited my supervisor's office.

“You're late, Officer,” bemoaned my supervisor, Commanding Officer Amanda Waller.

“I know, I'm sorry. I-” I should have known not to try an excuse with her. Amanda Waller was more frightening than my A.R.G.U.S. boot camp instructor, Sargent Nick Fury.

“No time for excuses, Officer,” she continued. “Now get down to the 'new' Area, and help them finish preparing for 'Specimen 52’s' unveiling. It's going to be a frenzied day, Officer. I need you, and your team, to keep everything in order...”

As I entered the new Area, which was located several miles beneath A.R.G.U.S. HQ - just outside of Chicago, IL - I had a feeling of deja vu while looking at the corridor wall markings. The feeling was as if I had walked that same walk to the opening, several times before. The feelings became even more intense as I finally reached the reinforced door for Specimen 52’s unit... The door that had a marvelous “S” insignia across it...

According to Waller, Area 52 was going to usher in a new era of mankind. An evolution superior even to that of the mutants, and the metahumans. She had told me that Area 52 would house a being- that while looking human, is anything but. That A.R.G.U.S. was experimenting on the being, to try and replicate its genetic make up. I asked her where the being came from, but she told me that, that information was classified, and beyond my needing to know.

Standing in the corridor, from behind, I heard the sound of rushing wind, and sparks of electricity. I turned around and saw a masked figure who had appeared out of nowhere! He quickly grabbed me and pulled me towards him; yellow sparks of electricity flashing from his red, glowing eyes!

The feeling of being pulled towards this figure must have triggered a feeling a falling, and I suddenly woke up in a panic!

"That was a dream?" I questioned out loud.

After catching my breath, I realized that I was back in my bed, at SSR JD HQ, on the morning of August 31. That dream felt so real, and different from my previous dreams. It was like it wasn't a dream at all, but maybe a memory?


End file.
